fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Balthazar Steele
|kanji = バルタザール·スティール |romaji = Barutazāru Sutīru |textcolor = white |color = grey |name = Balthazar Steele|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 25 |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |birthday = August 16 |blood type = O |affiliation = Arcanic Scale |mark location = Arm |occupation = Dark Mage |partner = Blake Maxim Gelu Maxim |base of operations = Unknown |status = Active |magic = Deformation Magic Transformation |weapons = |relatives = |alias = Friedrich Nalaga (フリードリヒナラガ Furīdorihi Naraga) The Temperance (禁酒 Kinshu)|previousaffiliation = Ministry of Magic |previousoccupation = Ministry of Magic 8th Seat |image gallery = yes}}Balthazar Steele '(バルタザール·スティール''Barutazāru Sutīru) is an Dark Mage who infiltrated the Ministry of Magic under the guise of '''Friedrich Nalaga (フリードリヒナラガ Furīdorihi Naraga) as the Council's 8th seat. He was then revealed to be a member of the Dark Guild Arcanic Scale with the designation The Temperance (禁酒 Kinshu). Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities as Friedrich.]] Deformation Magic (変形の魔法 Henkei no Mahō): Balthazar's main magic is an advanced form of telekinesis and allows him to forcefully change the shape of anything he desires. He has shown to be able to bend swords to the point to which they break and even change the human skeletal structure to kill opponents. He states that his magic is powerful enough to grant him entry into one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Egalia alone, his rare magic is also a reason as to why he is feared, even by his own guildmates. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): He is so skilled in transformation magic that he was able to not only change his clothes and appearance, but create an entirely new persona which was convincing enough to deceive the other, more estute members of the ministry. Espionage Master: Balthazar'sskill in espionage is incredible. He managed to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic's council of twelve successfully as the 8th Seat for a number of years and was unnoticed until he revealed it himself. His deception and manipulation is so unrivalled that even Boron; the 2nd Seat was surprised of his revalation as a Dark Mage. Incredible Intellect: As Friedrich, he was known as a master of magic, and that his knowledge of magic was so extensive he was a former head of the Central Information Office; although this may have been simply a rumour due to Balthazar's infiltration perhaps not being carried out for so long. Creative Genius: Balthazar is very creative and has demonstrated a very unique twist on his magic. He is able to change the shape of objects to the point the break or rip apart into tiny pieces; a usage which has shown to have defensive properties by tearing apart any oncoming attacks. He was also shown to change the shape of his own blood droplets into sharp blades which he fired from an open wound like shuriken. Enhanced Strength: Balthazar was physically strong enough to overpower several men at once and knock them unconcious with his hand to hand combat abilities, suggesting that either these were merely relatively weak grunts or Balthazar is a capable unarmed fighter. Trivia * The name, Balthazar means "Baal protects the King", referring to the pagan cattle idol Baal created by the Jews escaping Egypt in the Old Testament of the Christian Bible. It is also the name of one of the "Three Wise Men", the other two being Melchior and Gaspar. * Due to Baal essentially being a 'false God', this is a reference to Balthazar's false identity as Friedrich. * The name Friedrich is the German variant of the name Frederick and means "peaceful ruler" - referring to his persona while under the guise of Friedrich Nalaga. * His Deformation Magic is an anime-only Magic in the canon series and so has been elaborated in my fanon series. * He is referred to as The Temperance because the Temperance Tarot card can signify the "bringing together of opposites" - a referance to his allegiance with a dark guild and the ruse of his allegiance with the ministry. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Tartaros Category:S-Class Mage Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:FB